Flesh
by Author1738
Summary: Naruto fins a box nearby a dumpster what could be in it? Slight crossover with something you probably will figure out while reading the first chapter but nothing major.
1. Flesh Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Talking = Sup

 _Thinking = Thoughts_

 **Demon/Bijuu = DIE HUMAN**

Dis is dem new stori is veri gud

lez red dis im Author1738 su pIz red de whul chupter

It was the night on October 10th and Naruto just heard some footsteps while he was walking in a dark alley besides some houses, he stopped after a few seconds and decided to ignore the noices and started walking away again, Then he saw a little box in a corner besides a dumpster.

"Oh wow what's that? He almost screamed he talked very loud for a 10 year old.

Naruto walked to the box and opened it and saw a little "meat pineapple"

What is that? Is it good? What does it taste like? he thought rapidly

The fruit did look weird when he put took up the fruit with his hands and inspected it he saw something inscribed on the fruit.

He could only make out one thing that was inscribed and that was 肉(Niku)

Naruto decided to eat the "meat pineapple" because he hasn't eaten in a while.

When he put his teeth into it and took a bite it tasted disgusting, very disgusting the worst he had eaten and he had eaten very bad food, even out of dumpsters. But he swallowed it anyways.

After a few bites he fainted because the fruit thing tasted so horrible.

He woke up in what seemed to be a sewer, he knew what a sewer was because the adults of the village had pushed him into multiple ones before.

This sewer seemed bigger though _"Wonder who pushed me into the sewer this time"_ he thought

He started walking around the sewers and after a while he found a giant cage with some kanji he couldn't understand on it.

Naruto walked closer to the iron bars and the water was up to his knees.

" _Wonder if i should go inside?"_ he thought

But he decided to walk in quickly because " _Naruto Uzumaki is no coward_!" he thought and ran into the iron bars. "OUCH THAT HURT U STUPID IRON BAR!" he screamed furiously

While he was silently cursing the stupid iron bar he heard some growling.

Then he decided to look up and saw a giant red glowing eye.

Then he gasped dramatically and screamed "HEEEELP!"

End Of First Chapter

I hope u liked it i will be posting more chapters of this in the future

If u want some pairings later in the story u can simply comment which pairing you want

Cya


	2. Flesh Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Talking = Sup

 _Thinking = Thoughts_

 _Flashback = oo shiny_

 **Demon/Bijuu = DIE HUMAN**

This is my first fanfic that is serious i have made another one called The Four Elements which is just a troll :)

This is the second chapter of Flesh hope u will like it :D

 _Flashback intensifies_

 _While he was silently cursing the stupid iron bar he heard some growling._

 _Then he decided to look up and saw a giant red glowing eye._

 _Then he gasped dramatically and screamed "HEEEELP!"_

Right after Naruto saw the giant red ominous looking eye and screamed for help he ran away from the cage.

" **WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLEEP!"** some dude with a insanely deep voice screamed.

"AAAHH HOW DO I GET OUT OF THIS STUPID SEWER!?" Naruto screamed so loud that everyone heard … well everyone would have heard but only the ''mysterious voice'' and Naruto are in the sewer so well u get it.

" **Human come closer to the cage"** the ''mysterious voice'' said it seemed much calmer now than before when it screamed.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Naruto screamed so loud that (spoiler alert) Kaguya Ötsutsuki almost got revived because of the damage to her remains by that horrible sound.

" **Human i am the gre.."** the "mysterious voice" tried to say but was rudely interrupted

"I AM NOT SCARED I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI THE STRONGEST SHINOBI EVER BOW BEFORE ME!" Naruto interrupted very rudely and loudly.

Then Naruto slowly walked forward towards the cage. So slow that a sloth that is handicapped is faster. When he finally got a bit closer to the cage a huge claw struck the ground near his foot.

" **COME CLOSER SO I CAN KILL YOU HUMAN!"** the very "mysterious voice" that no one that reads this knows who it is screamed furiously.

"WHAT ARE U!?" Naruto screamed out of shock. He was sweating so much that he almost died out of dehydration (no exaggeration here).

" **I AM THE GREAT KYUUBI YOU IDIOTIC HUMAN"** Screamed the self proclaimed "Great Kyuubi".

After Naruto found that the monster with a large eye was the Kyuubi that attacked Konohagakure No Sato 10 years ago, he started hyperventilating.

After a few minutes of hyperventilating and a bored Kyuubi he fainted out of shock.

Some time later...

Naruto woke up in a hospital bed some hours after he fainted.

There he saw none other than his grandfather figure Sarutobi Hiruzen he was about to say something to him but I (the author) decided to end the chapter here.

Chapter 2 complete

I know that these Chapters are very short but they will be longer when the story progresses further i wrote this Chapter in about 20-25 minutes.

I will do longer Chapters later, don't forget to comment on which pairing you want (i haven't decided so it could be anything even yaoi and i hate that) so vote :)


	3. Flesh Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Talking = Sup

 _Thinking = Thoughts_

 _Flashback = oo shiny_

 **Demon/Bijuu = DIE HUMAN**

So this is chapter 3 huh well i wanted to say that i have done all these three chapters in one about 1 hour so yea congrats me!

That's all i wanted to say so on with the story!

 _Flashback Intensifies_

 _Some time later..._

 _Naruto woke up in a hospital bed some hours after he fainted._

 _There he saw none other than his grandfather figure Sarutobi Hiruzen he was about to say something to him but I (the author) decided to end the chapter here._

 _Flashback UnItensifies_

After the author decided to start writing again Sarutobi Hiruzen had already said his stuff he wanted to say so sadly you don't know what he said (He said something very very important to the plot)

"Oh wow Jijii said something so important that nobody nobody will ever know! BELIEVE IT!" After Naruto had ended his screaming about something you won't find out about

he started walking towards his shitty and with shitty i mean shitty apartment.

" _I always wondered why everyone hates me and now I still don't know that's depressing"_ Naruto thought sadly (You though he knew about Jinchuuriki stuff didn't you, but you are wrong!)

After a couple of minutes of walking Naruto felt something weird in his stomach but he didn't know what it was and probably never will.

After that weird thing with his stomach he finally arrived at his shitty apartment, then he unlocked the door and walked inside.

" _wow they wrote ''DIE DEMON'' on the walls again"_ Naruto thought when he saw that someone and with someone i mean the angry villagers had wrote DIE DEMON on the wall with red paint.

"I never know why they are doing that" He said sounding very depressed because who wouldn't be depressed if everyone in your entire village (except a select few) hated your guts and couldn't be happier if you died a horrible death.

And after a few minutes of being very depressed he thought about that weird meat pineapple lookin' fruit.

After Naruto had eaten the fruit he felt as if his flesh was better and stronger, though he could just be sick after eating a horrible tasting fruit, if you can call a meat pineapple a fruit that is.

Then after thinking about the fruit he got a much better idea _"Ohh why wouldn't i pull the best prank ever on all the stupid villagers!"_ He thought feeling much better about himself.

Naruto went to his secret stash (wardrobe) full of paint and stink bombs (If you don't know what stink bombs is then its bombs that smells horribly) and took out some of them and started making up the best revenge plan against the villagers.

" _This is going to be so good! BELIEVE IT!"_ Naruto thought loudly, if you can that i think u can but i'm not sure. Well if anyone could do it it's Naruto seriously why he has no hear problemo he so loud.

Well this was Chapter 3

Slightly longer then Chapter 1 and 2

As always comment about a pairing you might like, who knows you could decide

Author1738 Out!


	4. Flesh Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Talking = Sup

 _Thinking = Thoughts_

 _Flashback = oo shiny_

 **Demon/Bijuu = DIE HUMAN**

 **Big Head Jutsu = SHUT UP CLASS**

This is Chapter 4 this chapter is going to be a bit longer than the rest of the chapters

so yea prepare for a longer chapter.

That's all let's get into the story!

 _Flashback Intensifies_

 _Then after thinking about the fruit he got a much better idea "Ohh why wouldn't i pull the best prank ever on all the stupid villagers!" He thought feeling much better about himself._

 _Naruto went to his secret stash (wardrobe) full of paint and stink bombs (If you don't know what stink bombs is then its bombs that smells horribly) and took out some of them and started making up the best revenge plan against the villagers._

" _This is going to be so good! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto thought loudly, if you can that i think u can but i'm not sure. Well if anyone could do it it's Naruto seriously why he has no hear problemo he so loud._

 _Flashback Unitensifies_

" _This is going to be awesome! Believe it!"_ Naruto thought as he had finished his final preparations for his totally awesome prank on the villag _e_ rs.

Some time later

"WHY ARE ALL MY UNDERWEAR PINK!?" you could hear someone scream in the village soon followed by more screams.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" someone else screamed

"THIS STINKS SO BAD!" the man with stinky underwear screamed

" _Hahaha best prank ever! BELIEVE IT! Someone (Naruto) thought_

The Next Day

Naruto woke up late in the morning as usual, about 11:30 this wonderful day, he sat up and walked towards his calendar to check the date.

" _Oh today i have to go to the academy otherwise Iruka-sensei will be mad at me again"_ Naruto thought he didn't like the academy but he had to go there to be a ninja.

Arriving at Iruka's classroom

Just as Naruto walked through the door to the classroom he started with his daily academy routine

"I'm going to be the best Hokage ever! BELIEVE IT!" he screamed with enthusiasm.

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" Naruto's crush screamed with anger.

Just after that sentence had left Sakura's mouth everything went back to normal. And with normal i mean the Iruka started talking again.

"Naruto you're late ne-" Iruka tried to say but was interrupted.

"Don't you think i know that!? I am going to be Hokage so i don't have to come on time! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto interrupted.

"Naruto the Hokage always has to come on time to his important meetings and such you should know that if you truly want to become Hokage!" Iruka half-screamed while also lecturing Naruto.

"You're so dumb Naruto you didn't even know that, everyone knows that except you because you're so dumb" Kiba said while smirking.

"Shut up dog breath!" Naruto screamed while angry at being insulted

Iruka used the "Big Head Justu" to make his scream even louder.

" **IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP YOU'LL NEVER BECOME A HOKAGE OR EVEN A NINJA FOR THAT MATTER SO SIT DOWN!"** Iruka screamed with his signature Jutsu applied to make his voice seem almost demonic.

"Fine" Naruto said quietly

"Okay class come up to my desk and take a textbook"

After everyone had taken a textbook and started reading Naruto decided sleeping was an better option than doing boring school stuff.

Inside Naruto's Dream

"Oh hi Sakura will you go on ten thousand dates with me?" Dream Naruto said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Of course i will my beloved Naruto-kun we could go on one hundred billion dates! Dream Sakura said with affection in her voice.

"Hey Naruto would you like to go to my place?" said Sakura to Naruto as if she expected him to say no.

"ABSOL-" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence because he was awoken from his slumber by an angry Iruka.

Outside Naruto's Dream

"NARUTO NO SLEEPING IN CLASS!" Iruka screamed furiously, obviously enraged at Naruto's behavior.

"Fine" Naruto said shortly with a scowl on his face.

After the boring lesson about boring stuff ninja never need to know Naruto walked home.

"Oh man that was so booring how could Iruka-sensei do that to me!" Naruto said with a bit of anger while walking towards his favorite ramen stand.

After Naruto was done walking to the Ramen stand he sat down and started ''negotiating'' to Teuchi about getting some free ramen.

"HEY TEUCHI-JIJI GIVE ME SOME MISO RAMEN!" he ''negotiated''

"Sure Naruto-kun anything for my favorite customer" Teuchi said to little Naruto, who instantly got a foxy grin plastered on his face.

" _I am such a good negotiator i could be god!Believe it!_

After eating the delicious ramen Naruto walked hope to his apartment and went to the library to ''borrow'' some scrolls if he could find some.

After searching the library he finally found a scroll he decided to look inside it and saw a awesome ninja technique.

Wind Release : Air Bullets was the name of the technique Naruto found in the scroll there are more techniques in the scroll but he didn't bother to check what the other Jutsus is.

After Naruto ''borrowed'' the scroll he walked towards his apartment to start training so he could use his new amazing super ultra jutsu.


End file.
